All Kinds of Trouble
by Troublesque
Summary: Orihime is invited for a weekend retreat with Tatsuki. Not wanting to leave her cat alone, she calls up her best friend to help her while she's out relaxing. Now Ichigo's stuck with a moody feline and a break-in in his apartment. Um, where'd the cat go?


**Title:** All Kinds of Trouble

**Author: **Zevllyn**  
**

**Pairing: **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow x Kurosaki Ichigo**  
**

**Rating: **Rated Mature for use of language and sexual content.**  
**

**Word Count: **15,392**  
**

**Notes: **A little plot that got stuck in my head one day so I decided to write it down. It didn't come out too bad and I'm pretty proud of this one. Read and then tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

He had just picked up his coffee and brought the edge of the ceramic cup to touch his lips when his doorbell rang throughout the silent apartment. He paused for a moment, taking a small sip as he slightly lowered the book in his hand. _Wrong place?_ His assumptions were proven wrong when the bell rang again. He sighed, setting the mug back down on the costar on the table and placing a bookmark in the book to mark his page, also setting the reading material down on the desk.

Pulling off the blanket that tangled his legs; he stood up from the couch and made his way towards the door. The little red light at the top of the white mounted box by the door kept flashing as he pressed the receiver button. The face of a cheery young girl with purple-tinted eyes blinked into the camera, strands of strawberry red hair flashing here and there before a finger tapped on the protective screen of the digital device. "Inoue?"

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun!" She grinned before stepping back and waving.

"What are you doing here?" He blinked.

"Can you please buzz me in?" Orihime asked sweetly. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh, sure." Ichigo pressed the green button, cringing at the shrill sound of the buzz, as he watched her grab something off of the ground and open the door. He bit back a groan as he waited for her to catch the elevator to the third floor, hoping she didn't bring any of her odd concoctions of food with her. Unlocking the chain lock he opened the door for her when she knocked, stepping back and allowing her to enter.

Orihime's face was full of surprise as she slipped off her shoes and took a look around the apartment. "Wow, this place is very nice Kurosaki-kun!"

Well, he always had been sort of a neat freak. He smiled, one hand scratching at the back of his head. "Thanks. Um, Inoue…?"

Orihime blinked in confusion before she remembered what she had visited her friend for. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Alright," Ichigo past by her, rounding the bar and walking over to the cupboard he grabbed down a glass. Opening the refrigerator, he grabbed his homemade lemonade and poured the glass, putting the pitcher of liquid back on the shelf and closing the door before he handed the glass to her. "So what is it you need?"

"Thank you." She took a deep drink. _This is so yummy!_ Smiling at him she continued. "You're living here alone right?"

He cocked his head at her as she sat herself down on one of the bar stools as he chose to lean against the marble top, his arms folding across each other. "You mean...do I live with anybody else?"

"Right."

"Yeah, I'm alone."

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, jumping in her seat.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion.

"Yoruichi-san stopped by my house a couple days ago." She told him. "She asked me if I could take care of one of her friends, and me being me, I couldn't say no to her."

_Right. She's always the nicest person to everyone._ He nodded for her to continue.

"So, she brought over her friend, but…" Orihime fiddled with her hands a bit. "Tatsuki invited me to a hot spring resort this weekend. And I'd really like to go."

"Is this friend sick?" He asked.

"Yes," She admitted. "That's why I can't just leave him alone for the weekend when I said I'd take care of him."

_Ok. So basically she just wants me to check up on this guy while she's away on vacation?_ Ichigo excused himself for a moment, going into the living room to grab his neglected coffee, frowning as he found it was already cold. He walked back into the kitchen, setting the now cold mug into the microwave and pushing the beverage button and returning his attention to her. "How long do you have to keep an eye on this guy?"

"A couple of weeks." She said her face lighting up as she realized what her friend was saying. "Oh, but I promise I'll be back Sunday night."

"So just for the weekend…"

"Yes please." Her eyes grew big as she looked at him with puppy eyes at him.

He closed one of his eyes, the other peering at her in uncertainty as he finally decided. "Alright. I'll watch him for the weekend."

Orihime squealed, her arms reaching over the countertop as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a huge hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" More squealing as she squeezed him tighter. "You're the absolute _best_ Kurosaki-kun!"

"…oue…" He rasped out. "C-can't…br-bre...the…"

Gasping, she pulled back, her arms shooting to her sides as she bowed. "I'm so sorry!"

Ichigo took in a deep breath, tugging at his collar. "Don't worry about it." He assured her. "So, how am I supposed to watch this guy? Are you giving me a key to your house?"

"Heavens no!" She laughed and suddenly there was a nervous tension in the air. "I brought him with me."

_What?_

Orihime slid from her seat, spinning around and heading back for the door, disappearing for a moment.

_What the hell is she doing?_

A dreadful feeling clenched in his gut as she reappeared in the doorway, her back was facing him, while carrying something in her arms. "Inoue…?" He asked, walking around the edge of the bar to stand on the edge of the wood floor before the step on the carpet. His eyes bugged out of his head when he realized it was an animal carrier.

The young busty girl grinned as she set the plastic case down in front of Ichigo's feet. "Here you go Kurosaki-kun! Well, I'm going to go and pack! Thanks again, bye!" Orihime stepped back slowly as she ended their brief visit together, waving as she slinked out of the doorway and closing it before Ichigo could get another word in.

His tan hand was in mid-air, his fingers twitching as she just left without explaining anything further. His corner of his mouth jerked, a creepy looking smile donning his face as his eyes slowly fell to the cream colored crate down on the floor. _Shit. _Taking a deep breath he ran his hand down his face and growled in exasperation.

Placing his hands on his knees and bent down, his hands slowly reaching towards the two little spring loaded handles that closed the cage door. As soon as his fingers touched the rubber covered nubs, a paw slammed against the metal, sharp claws extending and slicing Ichigo's knuckle. "Holy shit!" He pulled his hand back, his heart thumping in his chest as the claw retracted, a low hissing sound vibrating in the air.

_She left me a cat?! A fucking cat?!_ His hands balled into fists as every part of his mind wanted to curse his friend. But knowing his luck, anything bad he wished about might actually come true. Ok. Had to get this done. With sweat starting to drip down his temple, he quickly reached in again, snapping open the cage door before the claws could attack again.

Ichigo yelped and fell backwards on his rear end as a blue blur shot past his sights and darted into the living room. Breathing rapidly, he swallowed hard as he turned his head around. Moving to his hands and knees he pushed himself up, wary if said blue object tried to launch itself at him. He crept towards the living room, his head peeking around the corner.

The blue blur shot out from underneath the couch and down the hallway, and disappeared. _Not my bedroom you little craphead!_ He stalked towards his room, his full intention on shoving the feline out the door. Once he entered the room, he looked around seeing nothing. Immediately he fell to his hands and his knees, one arm lifting the skirt that ran around the bottom of the bed so see angry blue eyes glowing at him.

"C'mon you…I don't want you in here!" Ichigo scowled, doing his best to try and scare the cat out from underneath his bed. "I won't hurt you."

A deadly hiss was his answer.

Rolling his eyes, he stood up, disappearing from the bedroom and back in to the kitchen. He grabbed a small bowl and the half gallon of milk from the fridge, pouring a little into the black bowl to just cover the bottom and a little more. Returning to the room, he got back down on the floor, setting the bowl of milk on the floor he sighed to see the cat was still crouched underneath the bed. Of course, it had to be into the night so there was little light to fully see the animal.

Wondering if the cat would move if he were to get on top of the bed, he left the milk on the floor, careful not to be clumsy and knock it over himself as he stood up, throwing his arms over his head and stretching. _Maybe it'll venture out later._ He turned around and headed for the bathroom, contemplating on what to do. He switched his clothing, dressing into a pair of athletic shorts and a thin t-shirt as he opened the drawer, grabbing his toothbrush.

He brushed his teeth and rinsed the sink out, putting the toothbrush back; he grabbed his face wash out of the shower and proceeded to cleanse his face clean of the oil that had appeared during the day. Rinsing his face, he grabbed the hand towel on the wall and wiped his face off and any excess water that had fallen onto the counter top before putting the towel back on the rack. Rubbing his eyes as he yawned, he walked back into the room, sighing as he saw the milk was still in the bowl.

"I'll call Inoue in the morning." He mumbled to himself, walking into the living room to blow out the various candles that were lit. Grabbing his book off of the coffee table he folded the blanket and draped it over the back of the couch. Turning off the kitchen lights, he left the dim light over the sink on before walking back to the bedroom.

Setting the book in his hand on the nightstand, he pulled back the covers, quickly sliding under the sheets before the cat could maul his feet to death. Settling down into a comfortable position, he wrapped his arms around a spare pillow as he dragged the sheets and the comforter up over his body, tucking it underneath his arm as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Ichigo woke up to the annoying sound of his doorbell ringing again. "Coming…coming…" He groaned as he threw back the blankets, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and looked at the clock. _Who the heck is here at seven in the morning?!_ He was going to kill whoever it was.

Standing up he padded through his apartment and to the front door, lazily pushing on the receiver button, glaring at the screen. A man dressed in dark brown, the logo of UPS sewn into his shirt as he tapped the top of a clipboard in annoyance. "Yes?" Ichigo asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Package for Kurosaki Ichigo."

Sighing, he pressed the green button again to let the man in. Waiting until he heard a knock on his door to open it. The delivery man stood in the hallway, a cart with a tall light brown cardboard box sitting next to the guy. "Mornin'." He huffed out as the man handed him the clipboard, silently asking for a signature. Handing the clipboard back, Ichigo opened the door wider and allowed the man to wheel the box in before the delivery man nodded his head and disappeared down the hallway.

_Inoue._ He noticed the 'from' address scribbled in big swoopy letters on the sticker in the upper right hand corner. Grabbing one of the top corners, he quickly pounded his fist down on the top of the box, effectively breaking the tape. Opening the cardboard flaps he groaned at his discovery.

A litter box, cat litter, a set of bowls, a scratching post, a bag of dry food and a few toys.

_Damnit Inoue! I'm not __**keeping**__ him!_ He growled as he grabbed the note that she left inside. His eye twitched with every word that he read and when he was done, he crumpled it up and slamming it down on the counter top. "What am I going to do with you?" He proceeded to take out the items, setting the bowls down at the very end of the bar, out of the way, the bag of cat food being set right next to it. He took the scratching post into the living room only to gap as he saw that the curtains in his windows were absolutely _shredded._

"The hell—" He stopped himself as he knew the exact cause of said problem. "Cat!" He screamed, marching back into the bedroom. He went to his knees, peering underneath the bed only to see a shadow figure. _It's asleep?_ He growled, wanting to throttle the thing but his eye catching the black bowl he'd left there during the night to see that the milk was gone. Not saying a word, he snatched the bowl up and stalked out of the room, setting the bowl in the sink as he unloaded the rest of the supplies his friend had left him with.

He decided that he would put the litter box in the bathroom, where it would sort of be hidden from direct view if anyone else decided to pop in unannounced. Grabbing his book off the nightstand on the way out, he saw that the cat food dish needed to be filled before he did anything else. God forbid the vermin tear anything else up. Tipping the bag he poured the dry cat food until the bowl was half full and put some clean water into the other dish.

Folding the top of the cat food bag back up, he moved to go read in the living room only to see blue rush back into the bedroom from the hallway. _Scaredy Cat._ Ichigo snorted, settling down on the couch to read a little more of his book. An hour and a half later he heard the quiet munching and a soft rustling. Leaning his head over the back of the couch, he saw a blue tail peeking out from the kitchen. Smiling, he returned to his book.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

Something wet was poking at his nose, making it itch. Wiggling it, he felt a slightly odd pressure on his chest. _Must've fallen asleep…_Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see bright sapphire eyes blinking back at him. "Jesus!" He cried out, his arms and legs flailing as the cat retaliated out of fear, its claws piercing through Ichigo's shirt before it bolted away into hiding again.

The carrot top's hand clutched at his chest as he tried to even out his breathing. Damn that thing! "Don't do that to me!" He yelled at the cat, his free fist waving in the air. Groaning, he fell backwards on to the couch as his heartbeat returned to normal, his head turning to look at the time. 2:18 pm. _When did I fall asleep?_ He tired to think about it, guessing that it must've been somewhere around eleven.

He quit thinking about it as his stomach growled. _Mmhmm._ Need food. He sat up, his book slipping off his legs and onto the floor as he stood. Picking it up, he took it with him into the kitchen as he decided on what to eat. Making up his mind, he set the book on the counter as he fished around the cupboards for a couple of pots. Setting them on the stove, he used one and poured in a couple cups of water, setting the heat on high to get it to boil.

Opening the pantry, he grabbed a can of cream of mushroom soup, using the can opener and pouring it into the other pan. Setting the empty can to the side, he rummaged around to find a can of mushrooms, also pouring that into the cream of mushroom soup. Moving to the fridge, he peeked inside to find a can of tuna fish. Popping that open he set it on the counter for a moment as he found his water was boiling. Turning his attention to that he poured the rice into the bubbling water, throwing the cap on the pan before returning to the tuna.

Only to find it gone.

_What the heck?_ His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked around the entire kitchen. It wasn't anywhere in sight. Hearing a clattering on the other side of the bar, he leaned over the countertop to see the cat hungrily consuming the can of fish. "Oi! That's my lunch!" Ichigo yelled, smirking as the cat jumped and ran into the living room. Picking up the now tainted can he sighed. _Well there's more in the fridge._ There wasn't much left in the can after the cat had gotten to it anyways so he dumped the rest into the dry cat food dish.

_Damn that cat is quiet._ He discovered as he opened another can, careful to keep it in his hand this time as he dumped it into the soup mixture. Opening the cupboard underneath the sink, he threw away the three cans. He then grabbed a fork from the utensils drawer and a plate out of the other cupboard. Setting the soup mixture to medium, he stirred every so often as he waited for his rice to cook.

As the timer went off for the rice, he took off the cover, his hand waving to disperse the steam that immediately followed. His stomach growling again, he scooped some of the rice onto the waiting plate, setting down the pan and picking up the soup mixture, pouring it over the rice. Licking his lips he replaced the tops on both of the pans to keep the food warm as he dug into lunch. _Always good._

He set his plate on the bar countertop, and rested his arms on the counter as well, bending over as to not hit his head on the hanging lights and to make sure not to spill his food if it dropped off his fork. A rapidly twitching object out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to look, seeing half the face of the light blue colored cat, its ear flicking and its whiskers moving as it smelled the air. "Sorry kitty, people food." Ichigo raised his fork to the animal before consuming the rest of his lunch.

Ichigo finished off his food rather quickly, putting the leftovers into separate Rubbermaid containers and sticking them in to the fridge before he washed the dishes he used. Putting those away, he walked into his room and changed into a pair of jeans and a zip up sweatshirt. Returning to the kitchen, he made sure that everything was in place before he slipped on his tennis shoes, grabbing his keys out of the steel bowl in the corner of the counter. He exited the apartment, making sure to lock the door as he stuffed his keys in his pocket and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

A half an hour later, he was sitting at the round table in Urahara's shop, his eye twitching as he sat across from the tanned, purple haired lady. His fists clenched in his lap as he tried not to lash out at her. He had tried to get her to swing by his apartment to pick up her 'friend' but she said that she didn't have any time to take care of him properly and that Kisuke didn't want any more cats in the house.

"Damnit!" Ichigo hissed. "It's already torn up my drapes!"

"Why are you complaining? You didn't like those things anyways."

"Yourichi!"

"He's just a _cat_, Ichigo." She scolded him. "Most animals are like that when they move homes. Just give him a day or two."

He growled. "I don't want him to get used to it…I want him out of my apartment!"

Urahara entered the room, his usual green stripped hat sitting upon his head as he whipped out his fan and dramatically fanned his face. "Settle down, Ichigo." Sitting at the table he smiled. "He'll be gone on Sunday anyways; you can manage to take care of an animal for that long. Or are you incompetent to do such a simple task?"

The orange-haired male's eyes bugged out of his head before he scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not incompetent! I just don't want to do it."

Yourichi gave the human male a bored look. "Has he eaten anything?"

_What the hell does that have to do with anything?_ Ichigo wondered. "Yeah, drank some milk…then stole my tuna."

The pair laughed.

"What?" He scowled.

"He loves tuna. He'll do anything to have it." The woman informed him, she placed her hands on the table, pushing herself up off the floor. "Anyways, we have to head out. Let's go Kisuke."

"Right." The blonde haired man nodded, his fan being replaced inside of his sleeve before he too stood up.

Ichigo sighed, also getting to his feet. He already spent most of the day away from home; he was dreading the next thing he found destroyed in his home when he returned. Waving goodbye over his shoulder at the duo that stood on the porch, he walked down the side streets until he eventually ventured on to one of the more main streets. He grabbed a ride to the nearest bus station, waited a few minutes, and then had the joy of spending a half an hour on the bus until he got to his stop.

Giving a quick thanks to the bus driver, he stepped off and grabbed his keys from his pocket. He walked up to the door of the apartment building, noticing an old lady carrying a bag full of groceries. Smiling, he unlocked the door, holding it open with his leg as he extended his arms out towards her. She smiled back, handing him the brown sack and entering the building.

Ichigo followed her up to her floor, waiting as she unlocked her own door and he set the bag down on the countertop. _I've done my good deed for the day…_ He waved to her when she thanked him, turning around and heading for the stairs. He only had to climb one flight and he wasn't sure if he even _wanted_ to go into his apartment to see if the cat had done anything.

Cracking the door open, his left hand reached in first to flick the lights over the bar on. Opening the door a little more, he slowly peeked his head inside. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he fully stepped inside, closing the door and locking it before slipping his shoes of and replacing his keys back in the metal dish. _Where's the furball?_ He wondered as he examined the rest of the apartment. Traveling back through his apartment, he came to stop in his doorway as he saw an unexpected sight.

The cat was curled up on his pillow.

He sighed. Now where was he supposed to sleep? _It's __**my**__ bed…_ He reasoned in his mind. _I'll be damned if that fleabag kicks me out._ He changed into his usual pajamas of a shirt and flimsy shorts, brushing his teeth and climbing in the bed on the other side, leaving the animal where it was. God forbid he try and touch the thing, only to have it maul him to death. Ichigo looked over at the clock, seeing it was only around eleven thirty, but for some reason he was awfully tired.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

The next morning Ichigo was in the kitchen on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor with a washrag and a bucket of Mr. Clean. His sisters were coming over during the middle of the afternoon for a visit. And he hadn't thoroughly cleaned the apartment in a while, and there wasn't going to be another good opportunity like this again this week. Moving out of the immediate kitchen area, he picked up the cat bowls and set them on the counter, then moved to clean underneath the table and chairs.

Once he was done cleaning the kitchen he grabbed the bucket and headed into the bathroom, cleaning the tiled flooring there and the bathtub, toilet and sink. He dumped the nasty cloudy liquid down the tub drain, rinsing it out with the shower head and rang out the wash cloth. He moved to his bedroom and tore off all of the sheets, rolling them up in to a big bunch before setting them into his laundry basket. Grabbing a fresh set out of the linen closet, he made the bed, throwing his comforter back on and smoothing it out.

He had set his laundry basket by the door; he'd actually go downstairs to throw it into the washer after he dusted the living room. Grabbing the spray, he dusted the entertainment center and the coffee table and the window sills, also remembering to dust that shelves that held his books in place. Quickly finishing up with that, he was rather happy that all of the floors in his apartment were wood: saving him from the hassle of a vacuum cleaner.

By the time Ichigo had returned from putting the laundry in the washer, his phone started ringing. There was a small thump and the quick pattering of feet when he looked over to see that the vibrations of his phone had spooked the cat. Laughing, he picked up the phone, flipping it open. "Yellow." He smiled as a 'Green' was the answer on the other end of the line. He went over to the sink and washed his hands, pinning the phone between his ear and shoulder. "M'kay, see you in a bit then."

He wiped off the countertop again before he was satisfied that the entire apartment was cleaned to the best of his abilities. Walking into the living room, he grabbed the book he'd been reading over the past couple of days and settled on the couch. There was a small meow and a slight pressure against his leg and Ichigo looked around his book to see that the blue cat had jumped up on the couch and brushed against him to settle underneath his legs that were propped up on the arm of the couch.

It felt like he had only read a few pages when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the apartment. Setting his book down, he glance at the clock to see that a couple of hours had passed by, making it five o'clock. Instead of turning on the video feed, he just pressed the button to unlock the main door. He opened up his apartment door and stepped outside, grinning as his baby sisters came into view. Holding his arms open he laughed as Yuzu threw herself in his arms and he hugged her tightly. "Hey Yuzu, how's it going?"

"I missed you!" She said.

Ichigo laughed as he let her go, standing up to wink at the raven haired girl who held the big brown sack of food. "Karin, how's the soccer?"

"You should come by sometime…so I can kick your butt." Karin replied before she also ran to his embrace.

"Is that so? Well, c'mon." He ushered them both inside, taking the large grocery sack from his sister and setting it on the counter as they took off their shoes. Taking out the contents he felt his mouth water as he looked at all of the delicious food. Yuzu was always the best cook he'd ever known.

Karin blinked in surprise when she noticed the two silver dishes on the floor at the end of the bar. "You got an animal Ichi?"

"Hm?" He momentarily forgot about that little vermin. "I'm cat sitting."

"Cat?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Where is he?"

"Hiding somewhere probably, he doesn't like people."

"Maybe he just doesn't like you."

"What are you talking about Yuzu—" Ichigo turned around to stop dead as he saw his raven haired sister grinning in satisfaction as the blue cat was purring contently in her arms. She was scratching him under his chin, his ears back and eyes closed as his tail swished back and forth, loving the attention. "Well, I'll be damned. He can't stand it when I try to touch him."

"Maybe he only likes girls." Karin boasted.

The carrot top's eyebrows furrowed together. "Karin, what happened to your eye?"

She immediately looked down towards the floor. "N-nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." He said, walking over towards her.

"Whatever!" She went back to scratching the cat under his chin. "Does he have a name?"

He pondered about it a moment when he stopped to stand in front of her. "No, they didn't mention anything about a name. He's always so grim—je-ouch!" Ichigo had reached out to look closer at the side of his sister's face when all of a sudden the cat reared up and bit down on his two fingers. His arm snapped backwards, hand cradling the other as the sting started to settle in. "You little pest!" He growled. "I wasn't going for you!"

Karin laughed as her brother glared at her. "That's what you get."

"That's what I get…for what?" He frowned down at his fingers, damn those bite marks were going to be sore tomorrow.

"Not listening to me!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well he didn't have to bite me." Ichigo turned around to help Yuzu set the table, telling Karin to go and wash her hands.

Finally settling down, all three of them ate in silence in the beginning before Karin spoke up, her tone not as happy as it had been earlier. "You should stop by home sometime Ichi." She said as she played with the carrots on her plate. "Dad's been pretty swamped lately."

"Whadaya talkin' about." He asked around a mouthful of food, swallowing before shoveling more into his mouth.

"That's right!" Yuzu tapped her fork against her plate. "The hospital on the west side was closed down."

"What?!" Ichigo was amazed. He hadn't heard anything about that. Why hadn't his father called him? "Wait…"

"Ichi?"

"No, never mind."

Karin shrugged and went to finish the rest of the food off her plate when she noticed the blue cat sitting on the ground next to her chair, looking up at her with big blue eyes while its tail twitched back and forth across the wood floor. Blinking, she looked down at her plate to see the last big piece of meat and frowned. Sighing, she picked it up and dropped in down on the floor in front of the cat, smiling as he immediately set on eating it.

"Hey I just cleaned the floors!"

"Quit your whining. Cats are naturally clean animals; your floor will be fine." Karin rolled her eyes as she stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Can we watch a movie Ichi?"

He looked at the time. "Don't you have to be going soon? It's almost seven and you live at least an hour away." Ichigo waited as the two twins looked to each other before they completely avoided his gaze. "Guys…"

"Can we stay here with you tonight?" Yuzu blurted out.

Well, wasn't this a pleasant surprise?

"Didn't you say Dad needed help at the clinic?"

"Hey can manage a night without us."

"Are you sure?"

"Please Ichi?"

The carrot top sighed, running his hands through his hair as he contemplated. Well, it _was_ only Saturday. Which meant that the twins _didn't_ have school tomorrow. And they _hadn't_ spent quality time together in a long while. "Call dad first. Make sure it's ok with him." He said as he stood, grabbing his plate and Yuzu's empty one as he walked over to the sink. He had to shake his head as he heard them squeal before they snatched his phone off of the counter and ran into the living room to call.

He cleaned up what was left over from their meal, sticking the extra food into the refrigerator and washing the dishes they used. Wiping off the table he rinsed out the sink before he dried his hands and walking into the living room to find…nobody. _Where did they go?_ He wondered. He traveled back into his bedroom to find his sisters browsing through his movie collection and he cleared his throat. "What did dad say?"

"He said it's fine." Karin said, her finger trailing along the various DVD cases.

"You don't mind which movie we pick out, right Ichi?" Yuzu asked.

He scratched the back of his head. "Nah, but you have to get ready for bed before you can watch it."

The raven haired girl threw the DVD they wanted to watch on the end of the bed before they both bolted into the bathroom with their bags, closing the door behind them as they brushed their teeth and changed. Ichigo picked up the discarded piece of entertainment, sighing yet smiling as he read the title. Opening the case he walked over to his television and popped it into the DVD player, letting it run to the title screen as he quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants. Just as he sat down on the bed, making himself comfortable, both girls shot out of the bathroom and joined him, one of them on each side of his body.

"Push play! Push play!" Yuzu chanted as she leaned into Ichigo's right side, her hands clasped together as her eyes sparkled with joy.

The carrot top laughed as he grabbed the black remote off of the nightstand and did as she asked, setting the electronic device back down and wrapping both of his arms around their shoulders. It was only every so often that Isshin allowed his daughters to stay over with their brother, and every time they picked out the same movie. It was a chick flick and sometimes a little voice in the back of his head wondered why Karin liked to watch it, but he always brushed it aside.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Ichigo stirred to something kneading his stomach. He swat at it, hoping that it would leave him alone, but as soon as he settled back down, more pain made him grunt. Cracking an eye open, he saw the blue cat crouched on his belly, its front claws clinging to his shirt. Light blue eyes connected with hazy hazel ones, a silent staring contest being held before the cat opened its mouth, a loud 'meow' resounding.

"Hungry?" He asked, his hand moving and brushing up against the side of the cat's head, smiling as the touch was granted for a short amount of time. "You don't have to claw me to death."

The cat jumped down onto the floor, making its way into the kitchen quickly. Ichigo groaned as he sat up and followed the feline. It was now six o'clock Sunday night, he had dropped both of his sisters off at the train station around noon, hugging them and waving them off. His phone had been kept in range of where ever he was at all times, waiting for his friend to call and warn him that she was on her way over to pick up the cat.

Ichigo filled up empty cat food dish and dumped out the old water, filling it up fresh before setting it back down on the floor. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at the cell phone that sat next to him on the corner. _Damn, why hasn't Inoue called yet?_ He growled in his mind before looking down at the feeling of something rubbing up against him. "Wha'dya want?" He asked irritated.

The cat just looked up at him and meowed again. Sighing, he moved over and opened the fridge. "Well it is your last day…" He frowned as he searched around in the cold box, shifting things here and there until he found what he was searching for. _It's my last can…_ He shut the refrigerator door and grabbed a fork out of the drawer. Popping back the aluminum top, Ichigo bent over and scooped about a third of the can into the cat food dish. "Be happy…what did she call you again?" He straightened up; taking a bite of the tuna himself as he tried to remember what Karin had named the cat.

'_Grimmjow.' Karin said._

'_Why that name?' He had asked._

_She laughed. 'Because you said he was always so grim…and that's when he bit you.'_

'_How do you get 'Grimmjow' from that?'_

'_You idiot! I added on the 'ouch' you said too!" _

_He thought about what he had said. 'Grimm-jeouch….to Grimmjow.'_

'_Exactly!' She smiled._

Ichigo looked down at the blue cat that was happily mowing down on the fishy treat. "Is it good…Grimmjow?"

Blue eyes immediately snapped to his, its actions halting.

_Woah! Kinda creepy._ Ichigo let the thought go when his cell phone started vibrating on the kitchen counter. Taking another quick bite, he set the tuna can down and looked at the caller id. Inoue. Thank god. He flipped it open and had barely gotten a 'hello' out when a female voice screamed in his ear.

"_HELLOOOO KUROSAKI-KUN!"_

"Inoue! Stop yelling!" He snapped back at her.

"_S-sorry." _

He heard her nervous laughter and sighed. "When are you coming to p—"

"_Um, Kurosaki-kun…" She cut him off. "Do you mind if you watch him for a few more days?"_

He blinked, his hand reaching for the tuna can "What do you mean?"

"_Can he stay with you a little longer?"_

"How long?"

"…_Wednesday?"_

Ichigo's jaw dropped, as did the fork but once the metal utensil clattered against the ground he licked his lips and spoke again. "Seriously?"

"_Tatsuki and I want to spend a few more days here; we're having a great time."_

He rubbed his hand over his face, growling. Well, the feline had already been here for a few days…a few more couldn't hurt. "Fine. But you have to come pick Grimmjow up on Wednesday night."

"_Eh? Grimm…jow?" _

"The cat." He explained. "Karin named him."

"_Ok!" She squealed in delight. "You're so awesome Kurosaki-kun! Thank you!"_

Ichigo didn't get the chance to reply as she promptly hung up on him. He snapped his phone shut and set it back down on the counter gently. Funny, he wasn't feeling very soft right now. Numbly turning around, he walked down the hallway and pushed his door open. Moving forward more he didn't stop until the front of his knees hit the edge of the bed, to which he fell down face first, yelling out his frustration in to the pillow.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

The carrot top threw his hand in front of his face, trying to hide his yawn as he walked out of the doors of the stairwell. Business at work had been pretty packed during lunch but by the time two o'clock rolled around, the place was pretty much deserted. His boss had poked his head out from the back room and told Ichigo to go home and take a nap before the 5 o'clock shift started. After all, the bars were always packed due to the fact that everyone wanted a drink after starting the week on a Monday.

He was grateful for his boss, he hadn't been able to get much sleep late night anyways and he was definitely set on taking a small nap, as well as putting some food into his growling stomach. Tears collected at the corners of his eyes as he yawned again, digging his keys out of his pocket as he came to his apartment door. Picking out the right key, he moved to put it into the lock only to have the door swing open for him.

His tiredness suddenly forgotten, he stood in a stupor as he tried to figure out why his door was open. Bending down and looking at the brass lock, there were multiple scratches that hadn't been there earlier. Someone broke into his apartment. _Damnit!_ He cursed, putting his keys away and carefully entering the room, looking around and listening to make sure that nobody was still there.

After checking the apartment thoroughly enough—not like there was much to being with—he concluded that whoever it was that broke in was long gone by now. He groaned as he finally took in the state of the apartment. Apparently someone was looking for something…and they had a hard time of finding what they wanted.

His couch was turned upside down, his chair was on its side, all the pots and pans in his cupboards were strewn across the kitchen floor. He walked back to his bedroom to see that all the sheets were torn up, his closet was complete trashed as was the bathroom: the shower curtain ripped from the rings that held it to the rod. Nothing major, as far as he could tell, was missing. All of his CDs, DVD players, television and stereo system were still there and intact._ Man, this is going to be hell to clean up again._

Truth be told, as angry as he was at that person, he really could care less right now. He had less than three hours to get some sleep and get something into his stomach before the next shift at the bar started. So completely ignoring the mess of his apartment he fell back on his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes as he took a deep breath to will his body to sleep. No more than five minutes later he shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide and his hands gripping the edge of the bed as he thought of the one thing that _was_ missing.

"Grimmjow."

Even though he had just looked through the entire apartment, he looked again. Even in all the small places where there was absolutely no _possible_ way a cat could squeeze into. "Grimmjow?" He called again and again. Where the hell had that cat gone to? He paused a moment in the kitchen. Did whoever break into his apartment take the cat? What could anyone possibly want with a cat?! _Think!_ He yelled at himself. Ok, when he first got here, the door was open—

That was it.

"The door was open…he must've ran out or something." Ichigo hastily shoved his feet back into his shoes running out the door and slamming it shut; double checking to make sure it was locked this time, before he sprinted down the steps of the apartment building. Another thought crossed his mind: How did anyone not notice a blue cat wandering around? Once he hit the bottom floor, he stopped by the front desk. "Oi, seen a blue cat around here?"

The young boy behind the desk blinked before he answered. "Yes, I thought it was a stray that had wandered in after someone came through the door."

Ichigo paused a heartbeat, waiting for the man to continue. When he didn't a tan fist slammed down on the top of the counter. "Where'd it go?"

"I-I threw it o-outside—"

"Shit!" The carrot top ran through the rest of the lobby, out the door and unto the sidewalk. He looked right for a moment before turning to look down the left. Which way? Where would the cat have gone to? Taking his chance, he bolted to the left, looking around every which way to try and catch even a small glimpse of blue fur. After traveling about three blocks and going through side streets, he doubled back, this time heading west of his apartment complex.

He ran two more blocks and finally stopped at an intersection to try and catch his breath, his hands on his knees as he bent over. The hell…where had he gone? Inoue and Yoruichi were going to kill him if he didn't find that blasted feline soon! Soon Ichigo found himself in the middle of a crown, people waiting for the walking signs to turn green and he ran a hand through his hair. _Where did—_

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl tugged at her mother's hand, her small finger pointing to something. "That kitty's gonna get smushed!"

_Kitty?_ Ichigo stood up, trying to spot the kid. Once he found her, he followed in the direction she was pointing. He gasped as he saw a blue blob in the middle of the street, jumping back and forth, trying to dodge cars like Frogger to stay alive. "Grimmjow!" He yelled, shoving through various people, ignoring the cries of protest as he stepped on toes and knocked a few of them over. "Grimmjow!" He called again once he was clear, pausing a moment on the edge of the street for the cars to clear.

Blue ears perked up, and after narrowly jumping out of the way of a white sedan, Grimmjow turned around to see the carrot top calling to him from the side of the road. The cars had momentarily stopped and he shot forward only to stop short of a red sports car zooming in front of his face. He let out a helpless cry as he fell to the side, blinking up as a yellow taxi cab was bearing down on him.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, sprinting off the edge of the sidewalk and into the middle of the intersection. He had to run around a car that was turning right, his fist hitting the hood as he was slightly pushed to the side. His gut clenched as he saw the cat, lying on his side and the fact that there was a car approaching at a rather fast speed. Glancing at the light he saw that it was red and was momentarily grateful. Only the car wasn't stopping.

It was going to run the light!

The carrot top pushed out another burst of speed, his arms outstretched as he heard the cries and murmurs of the crowd behind him, yelling at him to get out of the way. Ichigo felt that soft, warm fur touch his fingers and immediately he drew the cat up into his arms, cradling the feline to his chest as his eyes widened in horror as the taxi flew right at him.

Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time so he let his instinct take over. Clutching Grimmjow close to his body, he crouched down. And at the last second he jumped, clearing the hood of the yellow vehicle but unfortunately he was taken out by the rest of the cab, his shoulder smashing through glass as his body rolled up and over the metal car before he hit the pavement, all the air in his body leaving as a sickening crack echoed through his head along with the squealing of tires and a woman's scream.

Blackness over took him.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Fingers gently combed through his hair and his head throbbed so badly he didn't even want to open his eyes to see who it was. Only when fingers brushed over a spot on the side of his head did he squeeze his eyes tighter and let out a soft hiss of displeasure. The fingers immediately left, their warm touch gone, leaving a steady beat of pain to throb in its place. There was a knock at a door and then something shifted next to him, his body dipping before whatever he was laying on straightened back out.

He took a deep breath and slowly, slowly opened his eyes. At first his vision was clouded but blinking a few times and he saw that he was in complete darkness. The voices of a couple of people talking could be heard, but Ichigo couldn't make out any of the words. He slowly lifted his arms, groaning in discomfort as his left shoulder screamed with pain. He let that arm fall back down to the…bed? As his other hand moved up and rubbed at his temple.

He found his head was wrapped in bandages as were both of his arms, his left more so and by the pain that was coursing through it, he understood why. Trying to remember the last thing that happened before he blacked out he replayed the events of work, coming home to see someone broke into his apartment and then he couldn't find—"Grimmjow!" He bolted up his eyes widening in excruciating pain and he screamed, his arms wrapping around his waist.

"The hell—"

It was a voice Ichigo had never heard before but he was too enveloped in anguish as he gasped for air. He fell to the side, his arms still wrapped around himself as he started to hyperventilate. His entire body shook from the discomfort, so much that he barely felt the hands on his arms that tried to help him out.

"Lie back down, idiot. Or yer wound'll open again."

That same voice.

Doing what he was told to do as best as he could, he went moved around until he was lying on his back again, white dots of pain bursting in front of his eyes as he got his breathing back under control. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Repeat. Finally, when the brunt of the pain subsided, he opened his eyes again, trying to focus on the figure that had sat himself down on the bed. "What—" He tired to speak only to find that his throat was completely dry.

"Here, drink this."

The end of a squeezable water bottle was placed between his lips and he sucked, taking in as much water as he could before he made himself choke. Taking another long drink he sighed and tried to speak again. It was much easier this time but it was still a little scratchy. "Thanks." His vision cleared from the dots and Ichigo found himself starring at the silhouette of a man. "Who—"

A warm finger was placed over Ichigo's lips and the figure's head shook. "Don't worry 'bout it. Sleep."

Amazingly, the carrot top found himself succumbing to this other man's orders. Usually he didn't like taking orders from strangers, much less someone he didn't know who was sitting on the side of his bed, but for some reason he felt perfectly content with being in a state of unconsciousness with this man here. His eyes drifted shut and he took another deep breath before he let himself drift away willingly.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Bright orange sunlight bursted behind his closed eyes and Ichigo groaned. He didn't want to get up. Not yet. Letting one eyes barely open he took in his surroundings and found himself to yes, be tucked under sheets on a bed. But what surprised him most was the fact that he _was_ in his own room. He hadn't been hallucinating last night. He flexed his fingers, seeing it he still had feeling in them, wincing as his left shoulder started to ache and his headache throbbed.

"Damn." He whispered as he moved to sit up, more slowly this time. He checked all of the bandaged on his body this time finding them on his arms, head, torso and even his legs. How fast was that car going anyways?

"Yer up."

Ichigo looked up to have his breath stolen from him. Leaning in his doorway was the sexiest man he'd ever seen in his life. Dressed in a pair of faded and ripped blue jeans, this guy had electric blue hair spiked up, a few bangs falling down over his pale forehead, the tips resting just in front of striking blue eyes. Small blue-green striped were tattooed on the corner of the man's eyes, making those blue orbs stand out even more. Arms were crossed over an extremely well chiseled chest, and Ichigo could make out one big, long nasty scar that ran from the man's left shoulder down to his right hip. Funny, it only made him scream 'MASCULINE' even more.

"Yer mouth's hangin' open." The man said as he pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked across the room to stand next to the bed, his hand reaching for the bottle of water and a couple of pills that were sitting on the mahogany wood nightstand. "Here, take these. They'll help."

The carrot top didn't argue as he saw the two tiny white pills of Tylenol resting in pale hands that oozed 'Pleasure!'. Not even thinking about it, he quickly swallowed the medicine and chugged down the rest of the water, sighing in relief. "Thanks." He said, wiping at a trail of liquid that had spilled from the corner of his mouth.

"Nah, don' thank me." He said. "An old lady told me ta give 'em to ya."

"Oh…"

"Hungry?"

Was he? Ichigo waited a moment, thinking about it and blushing slightly when his stomach growled loudly at the thought of something to eat.

The blue-haired male let out a roar of laughter before a huge grin settled on his face. "A'iight. I'll be right back."

Ichigo watched the walking Adonis leave his room before he soon returned with a plate full of food. His mouth practically drooled as the food was handed to him. He gratefully accepted the fork from the pale hand as he looked at the pile of scrambled eggs, sausage and hash browns that were threatening to spill over the sides. He took a big mouthful and he tried hard to keep his eyes from rolling backwards in to his head from the sheer bliss of home cooking. Raising an eyebrow at the other-male he swallowed and took another bite.

"Old lady." He repeated.

"So…" The carrot top tried to talk between mouthfuls of food. "Who're…you?"

"Just a friendly soul, stopin' by to take care 'o ya." There was that grin again.

"Wha's y'r name?" Ichigo asked.

"S'not important."

He paused a moment in his eating, swallowing what was in his mouth. "So you're telling me, you're helping me out…and you won't tell me your name?"

"Yeaup."

"That's ridiculous. What is your name?"

"Call me whatever ya want." He stood, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey…" Ichigo pointed to the jeans the man was wearing with his fork. "Those are mine!"

If was even possible, that grin widened even more, his snow white teeth gleaming as it was visible the man had _very_ sharp canines. The man bent over, taking the now empty plate—Ichigo hadn't even realized he ate it all—from the tan hands, leaning forward. His tongue swiped out and brushed against the warm cheek. Pulling back he contemplated. "Never really liked eggs."

The younger male blinked before he burst out in to a rage. "What the _hell_?!"

"Calm yerself, kid." He said, walking out of the room to take care of the dish that Ichigo had just used.

_That jerk…he just…he just licked me! He licked my face! _Who the hell was this guy?_ His tongue touched my mouth!_

The man returned to the room, standing by the bedside, his pale hand pressing against Ichigo's chest to make the tanned body fall back against the bed again. "Sleep. Yer wound'll heal faster."

He didn't know why, but Ichigo found himself doing exactly as the man said again. Still, he wanted to ask the guy what his name was, as he never really got it out of him, but sleep took over once again and he found himself escaping into darkness.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

Instead of sunshine, there was a steady beat of flashes behind his eyelids. Trying to turn over to go back into the darkness, he groaned at how stuff his muscles were and how they creaked in protest. A soft mumbled could be heard in the background. Who was watching the television in his room? While he was trying to sleep!?

Not really caring all that much at the moment, he buried his head farther into the warm pillow only to have something hard poking his side. Moving his hand, his fingers prodded at said hardness to find it wasn't going anywhere. He pressed harder, trying to move it only to hear a loud grunt when warm hands shackles his wrist. "Stop that, yer hurtin' me."

Hazel eyes snapped open and it was all Ichigo could do to get away. He had awoken to his face pressed against the pale man's chest, his tan hand pressing between the blue-haired man's legs as Ichigo laid between the man's legs. "Shit!" The carrot top's arm slipped from between pale fingers and soon he found himself on the floor, landing on his neck with his head turned towards the side and his legs up in the air.

"Hn, looks like a pretty good spot fer ya." A head of blue hair, lighted by the light of the television appeared on his hands and knees on the edge of the bed.

Swearing up a small storm, Ichigo eventually was able to maneuver himself to a correct sitting position, one of his legs propped up as he held his head in his hands. "Ouch." While trying to rub the pain away, strong arms scooped him up from the floor and deposited him back onto the bed.

"Yer not s'pposed to leave the bed."

"You scared me." Ichigo scowled.

The man grinned again—it seemed to be his favorite pastime—as he pulled the sheets back up over the orange-haired male's body. "Hungry?"

"You asked me that the last time I was awake too."

"Ya gotta eat."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, closing his eyes to think if he really did want something to eat or not. He crossed his arms over his chest, his right eye cracking open to look up at the pale man, trying his best not to oogle. "Depends on what you're going to give me."

The pale man frowned. "I don't know what it is."

"Huh?"

"The food. That same old lady dropped it off fer ya."

_Man, this guy's language is odd._ He reluctantly sighed as he gave in. "Well, bring me a little bit." He didn't even have enough time to blink before a plate of food was thrusted into his hands. _ He really wants me to eat._ Looking down he found garlic mashed potatoes with gravy, cooked carrots and slow roasted roast beef. His mouth watered at the sight. "Awesome!" He dug in savoring yet inhaling the food at the same time.

The pale man gave a small smile as he made himself comfortable on the side of the bed, sitting down and leaning back on his hands that were on the other side of Ichigo's covered legs. "Ya like it that much?"

"Are' 'u gon' 'ave 'ny?" The carrot top asked as around another mouthful of food.

"Quit yer talkin'." He smirked and leaned forward, his tongue sneaking out and swiping at the corner of Ichigo's mouth, just like earlier. "Ya keep lettin' food fall out."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, not paying attention and definitely ignoring that last gesture as his eyes moved to the clock on his nightstand. Midnight? He turned his attention to the black sky outside. Was the sky so dark because it was cloudy outside? There wasn't a single star out. _Odd_. He kept eating, still thinking he eventually slowed down to the point where his fork was resting on his plate. "How long was I out?"

"Hn?" The pale man was off in his own little world. "Since when?"

"Since I was awake last."

Blue eyes shifted to the clock. "Eh, 'bout sixteen hours."

"How long before that?"

"The first time ya woke up?"

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Uh, sumwhere 'round eight…and a half hours maybe."

Contemplating and adding the times up in his mind, it just didn't make sense. _That's impossible. That would make it…!_ "What happened after the car hit me?" He ate another big scoop of mashed potatoes.

"The paramedics stitched ya up."

"Stitched?" He blinked. No wonder his shoulder hurt. There were blasted stitches in his arm!

"Then they brought ya back here." The pale man tired to remember. "And that ol' lady keep stopping by and leaving a whole bunch o' food fer ya."

He took a bit of meat. "How do _you_ fit into the mess?"

Teal eyes laughed at him even though the pale man held it back. "I was in the neighborhood."

"And randomly you thought _'_Hey, I'm going to help this guy?_'._" Ichigo snorted. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Now don' go makin' an ass outta you 'n me…ya got that?"

The carrot top rolled his eyes at man's pathetic attempt at humor. Like he hadn't heard that one before. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Are ya gonna be nice ta me?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "I think that not kicking you out of my apartment qualifies as nice." A bellow of laughter, those sharp canines reminding the younger male that this man not only looked sexy, but he could probably be extremely lethal.

Like he gave a damn.

"Well?"

"Ya had sumthin' o' mine." He shrugged, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes.

He had to think about that one for a moment. Was he—? Was this the guy that—? "_You're_ the asshole who broke into my apartment?!"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" A frown appeared on his face but he didn't open his eyes. "I ain't broken into nobody's place."

"But you said—"

"I _said_ that ya had somethin' a mine." The pale man stood up, grabbing the now empty plate from Ichigo and walking out of the room, taking it back to the kitchen. The sound of the sink ran a bit before the older male reappeared in his doorway, arms crossed over his chest again as he leaned a hip against the wall.

"What do I have?" The carrot top asked, staring down at his fingers that were now linked together and resting in his lap. . "That's yours I mean."

"It ain't important." The man grinned. "But it's taken care of."

Ichigo didn't ask anything further because the more he looked at the half naked guy in his room and he suddenly found his throat dry again, even after he ate his meal. For some reason his mind was floating to thoughts of this extremely toned man…and all the wicked things that could possibly be demonstrated. Softly gasping at himself, he ran his hands through his hair at the same time shaking his head. He didn't dare close his eyes to let those thoughts be even more vivid behind them.

"Brat…what's yer problem?"

His mind didn't even register that the pale man moved from the door way and over to the side of his bed, sitting down extremely close to him. Pale hands reached up and cupped his cheeks, gently forcing the younger male to look up into teal eyes. _Crap…_ Ichigo almost melted at the sight of those blue eyes, swirling with concern and he forced himself to say something, mentally hitting himself as it came out raspy and disorientated. "I'm f-fine."

The pale hand on the left side of his face slid down a little lower, a calloused thumb rubbing against his lower lip and Ichigo swallowed hard. What the _hell_ was going on here? Someone breaks into his apartment, his cat goes missing, he gets hit by a car, this sexy stranger has been taking care of him for less than twenty-four hours and he already wants to do naughty things…this was getting ridiculous. Ichigo didn't even register the pair of lips that pressed against his when another thought ran through his mind. Where _was_ Grimmjow?! He gasped, not realizing that the other male took advantage of it and thrusted his tongue to brush against his own.

Ichigo's hands pushed against the bare pale chest, failing at suppressing a shudder at the contact against hot skin, as he tore his mouth away. "S-stop! Grimmjow—"

"What about 'im?" Blue eyes were amused as they looked down at the carrot top, pleased that a small flush adorned those cheeks.

"W-where is he?"

"Why does it matter?"

"He's the goddamn reason I'm fucked up like this!"

That trademark grin was back in place before the blue-haired man let out a howl of laughter. Getting the control back over his amusement, he leaned forward, his hands resting against the back board on either side of Ichigo's head as he leaned in, brushing their lips together softly. "You ain't fucked kid…not yet anyways."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ Ichigo rolled his eyes before he glared. "Yoruichi and Inoue will get mad if he's not alright."

"So?"

"Where. Is. My. Cat?"

The pale man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so he's _your_ cat now?"

"Wait…t-that's not what I meant—"

"Sure."

"Would you quit cuttin' me o—mmph!" That mouth covered his again, cutting him off and he had every intention of pulling back to rip the guy a new one except he had two problems: one, the back of his head was pressing against the headboard of his bed, so he couldn't go anywhere if he wanted to. And two, that sinfully wicked tongue was back, rubbing against his and he could do little to keep the moan in his throat from escaping. So cursing, he let his arms lift, his fingers sliding through surprisingly silky blue locks to pull the pale man closer to him.

Blue eyes widened at the feel of hands in his hair, he gave the carrot top a questioning look but it was ignored as Ichigo had his eyes closed. Smirking, he did want to disappoint and shifted a bit closer, letting his arms brush the tan shoulders before his hands moved around to Ichigo's back, splaying across the becoming-feverish skin. He pulled back when there was slight tugging sensation on his head, grinning madly when the carrot top gasped for very much needed air.

The raw lust and hunger that shone in those darkened blue eyes made him shiver in anticipation. No, wait. _Nothing_ was happening. He had absolutely no idea who this guy was _or_ what his name was for that matter! Ichigo would _not_ let himself get out of hand! "Is that really necessary?" He asked, the back of his hand wiping at his mouth, breaking the thin string of saliva that had connected the two. _There. Take that!_

The pale man let out a frustrated growl. "Why da ya keep denying yerself, kid?"

"Why do you keep calling me kid?" Ichigo scowled. "And why do you talk so damn funny?"

The desire in those blue eyes quickly changed to anger and hands gripped tan arms harshly as the pale man hissed. "Don't go there."

"Tch, whatever. Let go, you're hurting me." He said quietly, wincing as his shoulder started to throb.

"I'm not done." He relaxed his grip a little.

"Not done with what?"

"Repaying ya."

"For what?" Ichigo asked incredulously. What could there possibly be? "I've never seen you before in my life!"

The pale man smiled this time, no arrogant grin, but a genuine smile. "Yeah, ya have." His hands carefully moved to the carrot top's hips, pulling the smaller body down so he could lie down without hitting his head on the backboard. The pale body then climbed up further on the bed, setting his body over Ichigo's but not letting his weight injured the man underneath him too much. "You saved me." He purred into a tan ear, whispering.

Ichigo's eyes widened at that moment before he slapped a hand over his face. A dream. He _had_ to be dreaming. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it all made: the cocky attitude, the sudden appearance, the feral grins, the electric blue hair, and now the purrs. A complete stranger? Not in the slightest.

"Grimmjow…?" Ichigo let the name out as he exhaled.

"Mmm. See? Ya know who I am."

"But…I don't understand. The cat—"

"Well, i's kinda hard to explain…" Grimmjow gave a sly smile. "I'll tell ya more 'bout it later, ne?"

Ichigo frowned. "Why can't you tell me now?"

Blue eyes laughed at him. "'Cuz I'm busy."

The carrot top moaned, his back arched up into Grimmjow's as the stronger male dominated him again, their mouths fusing together. Ichigo let his arms raise up and wrap around strong shoulders as he lifted and spread his legs, urging the man on top of him to settle down a little more. He knew that Grimmjow was reluctant, as was his own body. But for some reason he couldn't stop himself or get a handle on his actions. Ichigo sucked the other's tongue into his mouth, his hands playing with the blue hair at the base of the pale neck as he grinding his hips up into Grimmjow's, smirking at the groan that was the result.

"Yer treadin' on dangerous waters, kiddo." The blue-haired man said as he kissed a spot underneath a tan ear.

Ichigo let out a laugh. "You're that eager to pay me back?"

A grin.

"That 'n more."

A shudder ran down the spine of the younger man's body, Grimmjow could tell by the way the hazel eyes became half-lidded when the tan body trembled in his arms. He kissed a line down to a dusty nipple tugging on it a few times before switching over and then continuing down on his way. He had to admit, he was surprised that the carrot top was allowing him to do this. But he wasn't taking it for granted and he was going to make it good. He arrived at the black boxers that were wrapped around the tan waist and hooking his finger under the elastic, he pulled the fabric down and off of Ichigo's legs, letting it drop—forgotten—on the floor next to the bed.

"Ooh…shit…" Never had a more pleasurable heat engulfed his cock. Grimmjow didn't waste any time, getting right down to the good stuff. Sure, Ichigo was like any other 'normal' guy and used his hand. But having someone else do it, much less with using their mouth, was just dragging the gasps of pleasure and the moans from his throat. "G-grimm…god…"

If Grimmjow could've smirked, he would have. Giving a few long sucks, he bobbed his head up and down a few times, letting his rough cat-like tongue scrape the underside of the carrot top's cock as his teeth grazed over the slit. Letting Ichigo's erection fall free from his mouth with a small 'pop' he moved back up, his mouth suckling on the bottom lip of his lover until their tongues tangled again.

"…Mmm."

"Turn over for me." The pale man said into their kiss, breaking it to help the still injured male to flip over. _Gotta keep that in mind. _He was being cautious of the bandages on the left shoulder as he let his right hand trace from the top of Ichigo's spine and down to dip between his cheeks. Hearing the hitched breath of the boy, he kissed the offered shoulder blade before he kissed a line down Ichigo's spine to follow where his fingers were. Placing both of his hands on those firm, tan globes, Grimmjow used his thumbs to spread them apart and drooled at the sight. The hole that was exposed twitched and he couldn't wait to be buried inside.

Leaning forward, Grimmjow let his tongue slip out of his mouth, dripping with saliva as he rimmed Ichigo's entrance. A wave of desire washed through his body as the boy gasped loudly, unused to the actions. But he'd get the carrot top into it soon enough. Pressing forward again, he let the tip of his tongue slip past that first tight ring of muscles to test the inside. Grimmjow didn't even know how it was possible that the hole became even tighter than it already was and it was only his tongue.

"Aah…" Ichigo moaned as more of the blue-haired man's tongue pushed farther into him. He admitted to himself that it felt extremely odd to have someone else _tongue_, of all things, going into his body, but at the same time the heat coiled in his groin at the knowledge of knowing what was coming next. But all too soon, that slick wet muscle left him and the feeling of two long objects filled him in their place, small nails scraping at his insides as they were pulled back out in a scissoring motion. "S-shit!" He hissed. "That h-hurts!"

"If ya think my fingers hurt, then whadaya gonna do when I put my cock inside ya?" The blue-haired man's chest rumbled with laughter as the carrot top quickly shut his mouth. It wasn't even very long before Grimm's body blanketed over the carrot top's, his rough tongue scrapping at the skin on the back of Ichigo's neck. "S'rry Ichi…" He whispered.

"Wha—Gah!" Ichigo clawed at the sheets underneath his body, trying to get away from the powerful male that had just thrusted his cock inside his less than properly stretched hole. "Jesus Christ Grimm! Ow, ow, damnit!" He couldn't get far; the pale man's hands captured him by his hips, the fingers digging almost bruisingly into his skin. "Shit…" Of course he's experienced pain before: getting into plenty of fights during school and even breaking his arm once. But this was ridiculously uncalled for. "Get it out!"

"Can't." Grimm grunted out. It was taking everything he had just not to thrust erratically into the carrot top's body.

"It _hurts_, damn you!"

"I said I was sorry."

"I don't _care_, just get out!"

"Fine."

"Ouch, ok wait! Stop, just STOP!" Ichigo cried out. Even the jerk pulling out hurt like hell. It felt like a thousand needles were being shoved up his ass.

Grimmjow pulled out completely, growling and grabbing the carrot top's arm, flipping the smaller man around to lie on his back. "Yer makin' this more difficult fer yerself! Now quit—"

"You shove a dick up your ass as see how you like it!"

The head of blue hair shook. "Nu-uh. I ain' never gon' have someone else's cock in my ass."

"So then you have _no_ idea how I fe—fuck! Grimmjow!"

Grimm had used Ichigo's anger to swiftly push himself back inside the boy, moving his hips in a slow rhythm to try and replace that burning sensation with pleasure. Ichigo was right, Grimmjow had absolute no idea what it felt like to be penetrated. Then again, what the carrot top didn't know was this was the only the second time Grimmjow had ever allowed himself to shape shift to his human form in front of someone, the first being Yoruichi.

He let his rough tongue slide against the column of Ichigo's neck as he continued at the same speed, allowing the younger male to get used to it as he purred soothingly. He felt the carrot top's body twitch underneath his a few times until a warm pair of legs wrapped around his waist and fingers began to twist in the hair at the back of his neck.

"Hey—"

"I've n-never done this b-before…" Ichigo gasped. "But whatever you're d-doing, don't stop."

Grimmjow smiled and kiss the tan, sweaty temple while his hands slid down Ichigo's sides until they gripped the other's legs, forcing the younger male to unwrap his limbs. "Then hold on." He whispered before he pushed Ichigo's legs up, and thrust into the smaller body with more force and speed. His gut clenched at the new sounds that escaped from Ichigo's lips.

The feeling was incredible! The other male had moved his legs to rest over Grimmjow's shoulders as the tempo increased, their bodies rocking together on the bed. His shoulder throbbed with pain but it was quickly washed over by the pleasure of Grimm fucking him. If Ichigo had known how good this felt, he would have done it a long time ago.

"G-grimhm!" Ichigo's head tossed from side to side and his back arched as the bluenette rubbed against something inside of him that made him see stars dance across the ceiling. "Jesus…yes, oh god!"

He rubbed his hand soothingly against Ichigo's cheek as he brushed their lips together. "Better than ya though, eh?"

Ichigo's words were muttered as he tried to reach the other side of that peak he was currently climbing inside his body. His good arm reached down in between their bodies to grab his neglected erection. His shaking fingers wrapped around himself and began a fast pace until Grimm's hand covered his own, stilling his actions. "Ngh!" He moaned, disappointedly.

"Slow," He said, his own hand guiding Ichigo's in an opposite pace than the thrusts he was making into the tanned body. He couldn't help but grin ferally as he gave the carrot top no other option as he took a moment to readjust the direction of his hips, tilting them upwards.

"Aah! Hn…ngh." Ichigo bit down on his lip. "G-grimm—"

He was just about fed up with the pressure of wanting release too. Letting go of Ichigo's hand on his cock, he let the carrot top freely set the pace of his hand while his own gripped onto tanned hips, pinning them down towards the bed. Increasing the speed and the power of his thrusts, he growled in satisfaction as Ichigo's body spasmed around him.

"Oh y-yes…good, so good…"

The pleasure in Grimmjow's body was overflowing to the point where he though his body would be engulfed in the flames of hell for all eternity. He barely even noticed when he began to lick the junction of Ichigo's body were his shoulder met his neck. As soon as he bit into the sensitive flesh of the tanned body he howled as Ichigo's body tightened indefinitely around his cock, squeezing and milking him until he burst.

An array of colorful stars exploded in his vision as the intense stimulation of his ass, cock and neck were all pressured at once. He came, across both of their chests, with a strangled yell, his body twitching uncontrollably as the bluenette continued to fuck him, although the pace was slowing down. His fingernails dug into the back of Grimmjow's neck until the bigger male finally came to a rest.

Ichigo's legs slipped off his shoulders to land with a 'thud' on the bed below as Grimm put his hands on either side of the carrot top's head, supporting himself so he wouldn't crush him. He snorted at the ways his arms shook with holding up his weight. He needed to work out more in his human form if a little sex made him like this!

The carrot top still felt Grimmjow inside of him and frankly, he didn't want the other male to pull out yet. His chest rose with the desire to draw air into his deprived lungs. Giving the man above him a small smile, he tugged on Grimm's neck, pulling him down until their lips brushed against each other sensually. He gave a huff of laughter when blue eyes shifted with uneasiness and confusion as Ichigo swiped his tongue across his lip, also hitting Grimmjow's.

Ichigo pressed their mouths together in a slow, soft kiss, his body still tingling from the last high of their escapade. His left hand moved to brush some of the blue locks of hair that were plastered to Grimmjow's face but hissed as the stitches in his arm protested. _'Now it hurts?'_

"Ichigo?"

"Hm—whoa!" The carrot top exclaimed as the bigger male suddenly rolled over, his pale arms wrapping around a tanned waist as Grimm relaxed into the soft bed.

"M'tired." He said, his eyes closing as he made himself more comfortable with the smaller male lying on top of him.

Ichigo was about to tell him he couldn't fall asleep because they were both caked in sweat and semen, but a yawn had him rethinking his words as he settled down himself, his face resting in the crook of Grimmjow's neck. "Mhmm." He hummed back as he let his eyes drift shut too. It wasn't like he had anywhere to be right away tomorrow anyways. He'd contacted all his teachers and his boss later, after he'd gotten some more sleep.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

The next morning Grimmjow explained how he had gone through hell and back to try and convince the hospital that he could take care of Ichigo just fine on his own. They wouldn't release the carrot top until they saw the blue-haired man's ID and at that moment Grimmjow was at a serious loss about what to do. But somehow, this man dressed in a black haori with a green and white stripped hat carrying a cane walked up beside him in wooden sandals and handed Grimmjow a wallet, saying that he'd left it in the middle of the street.

"Do –ou kno- –ho he is?" Grimm asked around a mouthful of food.

"His name is Kisuke."

"How do ya know 'im?"

"He's Yoruichi's friend."

"The naked cat?"

Ichigo suppressed the urge to outright laugh. Naked cat? That was a new one. "Yes."

Grimmjow scrunched his nose. "She's scary."

This time he did laugh as he leaned against the counter top. The bluenette was currently shoving a plate full of scrambled eggs into his mouth when the buzzer for his apartment rang. Ichigo rounded the bar and stepped down to the door, pushing the receiving button and blinking in surprise. "Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" She yelled, her eyes furrowed and filled with concern before she sighed in relief. "I heard you were admitted to the hospital, but when I went there to see you they said you'd already gone home!"

"Uh…yeah, I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head. Was she supposed to take Grimm back already? His stomach fell at the feeling. Grimmjow was leaving. And he'd most likely never see him again. Unless he went to visit Yoruichi or something, not like he really wanted to. But he didn't _want_ the other male to leave. Not now. And especially not since they had the most amazing sex last night either.

"Will you buzz me up?"

"Well, listen Ino—"

"He's busy, bitch." Grimmjow said as he snuck up behind the carrot top, pulling Ichigo out of the way of the camera before showing his face and scowling. "Besides, I ain't gon' back with ya anyways." He concluded with a short snort and ending the call.

Ichigo's mouth gapped for a few seconds before he burst into a rage. "The hell Grimmjow?! That's my friend you bastard!"

The bluenette snarled. "I don' give a flying fuck."

"Well I do!"

Grimm grabbed onto the tan upper arms before pulling Ichigo closer to his body and smashing their lips together. Their tongues battled for a while until Ichigo decided that giving up would just be easier than trying to reason with the thick-headed male. "I'm not going anywhere." He said, surprisingly soft as he broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"For how long?" Ichigo asked, that pit feeling in his stomach growing as he continued to think that the man would just decide to up and leave one day. He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing rather attached to Grimm, in human _and_ his grumpy cat form.

"Until ya decide ta get rid'a me." He shrugged before frowning and sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Either way I ain't never goin' back ta her place."

"Why's that?"

"Always fed me real shitty concoctions."

"That's Inoue for you. She likes to experiment a lot."

"Whatever. Here I get good stuff."

"Oh?"

"Yeaup…like _you_ for one. That's a real nice treat."

"How so?"

"Ya smell like catnip."

Ichigo couldn't find a response.

"I'm a sucker fer catnip."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok. I can officially say: I'm wiped out.

This has to be thee longest one-shot I've ever written.

It's Easter Weekend and I'm a drained through and through. On the verge of falling over dead, I'm so tired.

But I wanted to get this up ASAP and I hope that you enjoy it.

So leave me some love with a Review so we're both happy, ne?


End file.
